1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piece of furniture of modular build-up comprising a frame preferably to be composed of frame members and frame comer joints, and further comprising an insert plate. The frame and the insert plate constitute the basic structural components of the furniture system.
2. Background Art
The frame can be a large-dimension modular construction system as underlying European patent 0 007 065 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,661, 4,410,292 and 4,411,639.
In this large-dimension modular construction system, normal panels are provided as insert plates, which can be locked into place in the framework or in openings by way of locking flanges. In this way, furniture such as chairs, stools or tables in particular for children, can be designed; however, the large-dimension modular construction system of this known design is not suitable for a piece of furniture of modular build-up, which must have doors, flaps and inside compartments.